1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector, and more specifically to a socket for electrically interconnecting two electrical interfaces, such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) package and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a connector to which this invention is applicable is interposed between first and second electronic parts or components having contact pads, respectively, to achieve electrical connection between the first and the second electronic components. In the following description, the first and the second electronic components are a printed circuit board and an IC Package, respectively.
A conventional connector, referring to Korsunsky U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,304 issued to Huang et al. on Sep. 12, 2002, comprises a housing, and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. Each contact is formed by punching and bending an elastic metal plate, so that each contact comprises a generally U-shaped portion comprising a first leg portion, a second leg portion, a bridge portion connecting top ends of the first and the second leg portions and an extension portion obliquely and downwardly extending from a bottom end of the first leg portion. The extension portion has a curved end portion as a lower end portion and a first contact point formed on the curved end portion to be brought into contact with the contact pad of the printed circuit board. The bridge portion has a second contact point on its top portion to be brought into contact with the contact pad of the IC package. The contact is inserted into corresponding contact receptacle hole defined on the housing and held at a predetermined position.